


Chaos Filled Attraction

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Intimate gore, Kissing is certaintly different to write.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill loves chaos and no one is more chaotic than Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Filled Attraction

The wind blows violently around Mabel, yanking her hair from its loose ponytail. With hair being whipped around her, it obscures her vision and makes it nearly impossible to read from the journal.

“Syawla uoy od yhw.” Hair temporarily fills her mouth until she swats it away again.

“Llib kcid a… eb ot evah!” The whirlwind constricts around her and it gets harder to breathe. Sucking in a controlled breath, she plows on until her lungs begin to burn.

“Rehtom ruoy llac I erofeb ereh fo tuo kcuf eht teg!” As soon as the last words are spoken the whirlwind dies instantly. Heaving in lungfuls of air, Mabel stands in the middle of the wreckage as Bill Cipher hovers three feet in front of her.

The dark skinned demon initially looked annoyed, but the expression soon smoothed over into an excited grin. Wiping invisible dirt from his suit, Bill casually leans against his cane while looking Mabel over.

Cuts and scrapes from the recent fight decorates all visible skin; and now that her adrenaline is wearing off, she can feel her bruised ribs clear as day. So, Mabel knows she looks like hell in a hand basket, but at least her appearance matches her attitude. 

“Wow, that’s some powerful magic you’ve got there, Shooting Star! You really know how to steal a demon’s heart away,” Bill cackles, and reaches into his chest to pull his heart out with a tendon snap; and drops it into the outstretched palm of an unfazed Mabel.

Back when she had been twelve the beating heart might have given her pause, but now she runs her thumb over the thrumming organ. It pulses faster and grows warmer as she cradles it in the hand that isn't holding the journal.

Bill is watching her, his eyes shining with curiosity. This is not the first time he has given her the heart, but she never fails to be chaotic in her answer.

The first time she had screamed bloody murder, the second she threw up all over it, and the third time, she cried so hard that Bill almost felt bad. Near the fourth time she became more violent; she stomped it, stabbed it, crushed it with the book, dug her nails in and tore it in half, and even threw it at his head.

She never failed to intrigue him with her unpredictable answers; and his visions of the future always displayed her as a wild card with a million possibilities. Mabel was by far his favorite human.

This time Mabel simply held the heart and ran her thumb over it gently, and the amount of care she was showing it made Bill feel pink on the inside. Finally she brought the beating organ to her lips and gave it a soft kiss.

Bill feels like his head was going to explode and lava is going to pour out.

Mabel marvels over how the heart thrummed faster when she kissed it. Eyes flicking over to Bill, she can see how red he in in the face and how he leans forward with anticipation.

She knows Bill is flirting with her, in his own creepy demonic way, and there is no way she can keep denying that. So, staring down at the heart she is left with a choice.

Tucking the journal away into her sweater, Mabel fully cradles the beating heart in both hands. Lifting it up to her mouth she gives it another kiss, this time making sure she has Bill’s full attention. The demon never blinks for a second and neither one of them tears their eyes away from the other.

Pulling her lips back from her teeth Mabel makes sure Bill knows exactly what she was doing. When his eyes widen with realization, she bites down onto the wildly fluttering heart. If she imagines hard enough Mabel could pretend that she is just eating a very raw steak, but the beating against her teeth makes that hard.

Pushing down her apprehension she holds Bill’s gaze as her teeth tear a chunk out of the heart. She does not hold the meat in her mouth for long though, and wastes no time in chewing it quickly.

After she swallows, Bill is suddenly in her personal space and pulling the heart from of her hands. His own hands cup her face tenderly and his gaze searches her face questioningly for any sign of protest.

Ultimately, it is Mabel who moves first, curling her arms around Bill’s waist and pulling him closer. Bill exhales shakily over her lips and Mabel seals their mouths together in a soft kiss. Her eyes staying wide open as his flutter shut, his whole body leaning closer to her.

When they pull apart Bill’s eyes are still closed and Mabel kisses his eyelids gently. Then the tip of his nose, which wrinkles in confusion. Finally she returns to his mouth and kisses the corners until his lips part with a soft sigh.

This time when their mouths meet, Mabel’s tongue slides briefly over Bill’s bottom lip, before it is trapped between her teeth. Giving it a gentle nip she relishes in the way Bill’s gasp opens his mouth further for her. Their tongues sliding together as Mabel takes her time feeling out his mouth.

Bill’s lips chase her when she pulls back to breathe, and then the demon’s eyes finally open. He looks dazed and thoroughly debauched as his eyes follow her tongue where it flicks out over her lips.

“You know, if you wanted a kiss, you should have just told me instead of trying to wreck the town.” They are still close enough that when Bill laughs, Mabel can feel his chest vibrate.

“What fun would that have been?” Mabel did have to admit that this was far more exciting than anything else she had going on in her life. Though, she wasn’t about to tell Bill that and encourage the bad behavior.

Instead, she laughs and leans further into him until their noses press together. She could never have predicted a time where she would be gazed upon by someone with such pure affection; let alone a cocky and monstrous demon being the one behind the affection.

“Mabel!” Dipper’s voice slices through the mood like a chainsaw through a cow. The silence that followed after, though, was worse as Dipper stares at his sister and their enemy so close to each other.

“It’s not what it looks like?” Even Bill sounds unsure with himself as he says the most cliche phrase ever. Mabel doesn't bother to stop the peels of laughter that flow past her lips as she buries her face in Bill’s suit jacket. Her shoulders shaking harshly as she fights to keep laughing and breathe through the material at the same time.

When she looks up again, Mabel is surprised that Dipper hadn't instantly died from a heart attack upon seeing the two together. Though, with how red his face is turning and how he stutters over his words. Mabel imagines that dying is still a possibility. Especially when he turns away from them and covers his face with the second journal.

“Dipper! We’re not naked!” She laughs and pulls away from Bill. The demon looking reluctant to let her go, but allowing her to do so anyway. They both know that she would return soon enough.


End file.
